The present invention is concerned with a hydraulic hand held manually operable auxiliary device for lifting or pressing of loads but also for operating of tools.
Hydraulic devices of this type are, as far as the hydraulic elements are concerned, generally known in the art, for, any piston operated pressure hydraulic, as a rule, comprises a hydraulic cylinder and a valve housing provided with inlet and discharge channels and having correspondingly operating valves. However, the constructions of such housings may be different.
Manually operable, hydraulic auxiliary devices for lifting of loads, with the manual operation being, of course, effected via an actuating lever adapted to the respective task, are known, for example in the form of lifting motor car jacks, especially for use in workshops which, however, in their all-over construction are designed for the specific lifting functions. The same applies to lifting and lowering hydraulic systems, for example, for fork-lift trucks, into which they are firmly assembled. Apart from the fact that all these prior art devices are determined for specific working operations with a corresponding device adaptation, thus being not universally applicable, they cannot, as a rule be used in any desired postion, which is, however, desirable for a universally utilizable device that is to be manually held and operated.